What Matter's Most
by brucaslover14
Summary: When it's five years after high school and everyone has went there own way, how is the Tree Hill gang getting along? Read to find out. THere will be some s5 and s6. Enjoy! BRUCAS, NALEY, JEYTON!
1. 5 Years Later

**Announcement: So hey everyone. This is my first One Tree Hill fanfic. I was just going to make it about Brucas, but you can't have Brucas without the rest of the gang, and so then it just started to turn into a One Tree Hill fanfic so urr…..Anyways, I will be coming around to a pretty steady Brucas fanfic soon, I just wanna see how _What Matter's Most_ does. If you have any questions you can review or hit me up at: ****lucas_scott_is_**** Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT. I REPEAT DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OF ONE TREE HILL THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!!**

Lucas and Nathan go up for the ball, the screen fades away.

5 Years Later:

"Okay next model." Brooke said watching the runway. She looked over at Millie "What's this next models name?" "Umm……" Millie said looking at her notebook "Her name is Rachel Gatina." "Gatina?" Brooke asked making sure she heard her correctly. "Yes. Gatina. She has posed for the cover of Maxim….." "And many other magazines." Brooke said cutting her off. "How did you know that?" Millie asked.

Rachel took a step out on the runway, and walked all the way to the end. "Oh my god. Brooke? Brooke Davis? This is your company." Rachel said looking at Brooke. Brooke flipped her hands and did a little shrug. "I never.…" "You never? What about me? I wouldn't have thought you went through with model thing." "I did." Millie cleared her throat "Umm…..Brooke I know your catching up but we have 3 other models that were paying to audition, unless she is the one." Brooke shook her head "Yes. I want her. She's perfect." Rachel smiled "Great. I'll see ya Brooke." Brooke smiled

***************

"NATHAN'S OPEN DOWN THE COURT" Lucas yelled to Skills. Skills threw the ball down to Nathan who took the ball up for a lay-up. The buzzer rang. "Yes." Lucas said to Jamie. "We did it!!" Lucas picked up Jamie "We did."

Lucas pats Skills on the back "You did good Skills." "Yeah Uncle Skills." "Thanks Big Game." Lucas and Jamie go over to Haley and Nathan "Hey Nate." "Luke!" Lucas and Nathan hug. "You did great out there." "You didn't do so bad yourself there coach." "Yeah Coach first game and off to a great start." Haley said giving Lucas a one armed hug. "And how is the greatest manger doing?" Nathan asked picking up Jamie "I'm doing good. But you did great out there daddy." Nathan smiled then handed him over to Haley. Haley gave him a kiss on his nose. "Nate, go celebrate. I'll you tomorrow for practice at 8." "Kay." Nathan said kissing Haley.

Lucas walked into his coaches office and sat down at his desk. His first game coaching the Florida Waves, and everything was off to a great start. He looked at all the pictures. There was one of Karen and Lily. One of Nathan, Haley, and Jamie at Christmas. There was one Keith and him. And one of Peyton, Brooke, and him.

He sighed picking up the frame. It was signed on both sides. On the left in Brooke's handwriting it said 'Lucas Scott you are a great guy, and your going to accomplish anything you set your mind to. Love Brooke Davis. 489-2203 (If you need to talk call)" On the right in Peyton's handwriting it said "I love you Lucas, and don't forget it. That's me in side your head. J I love you, Peyton E. Sawyer" He sighed at set the picture back on the desk.

How did things get to where they were. Five years ago. He was with Peyton, the girl that he thought was the love of his life. He had everything right in front of him. But some how everything got torn apart.

He picked up the frame one again, and looked at Brooke's number. He grabbed his phone and dialed the number. "Hello?" Millie answered. "Is this Brooke Davis?" "No. This is Millicent her assistant." "Do you know how I can reach her?" Lucas asked sitting back in his chair. "She's right here. But may I ask who's calling?" "It's Lucas Scott. Just tell her that. She'll know who it is." There was a silence, then Brooke's bubby laugh "Lucas?" She asked excitedly. "Brooke Davis." "It's been a while." She said still smiling. "It sure has. I was just looking at the picture frame from graduation." "Oh wow. That was along time ago."

"Yeah. So how have you been?" Lucas asked setting the frame in his lap. "I'm good. I'm living in New York. Managing and producing my own clothing line Clothes Over Bro's." "Wow. That's great Brooke." Lucas said smiling. "Yeah. What about you? What are you up to?" "Just coaching the Florida Waves."

"That's great Luke. I'm happy for you. How's Peyton? I didn't get a wedding announcement, so you better not have gotten married." Lucas sighed "I don't know." "What?" Brooke asked concerned. "I haven't talked to her in four years."

***************

"I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Jagelski." Valyrie said as Peyton left. She went to the car got in and sat down. Her phone started ringing. She picked it up. "Hello?" She said starting the car. "Hi mom. It's Jenny." "Oh hey honey." "I was just wondering where you were, dad's still not back. And it's lonely here." "Oh I'm on my way home right now. So I'll see you in about 10 minutes." "Okay love you." "Love you too." Peyton said smiling.

As she hung up the phone she couldn't believe how her life had just changed. Jenny and Jake came to her right after her and Lucas had hit the bricks, Jenny was five, and just automatically started calling her mom. Her and Jake started a relationship, and it wasn't long until he asked her the big question 'will you marry me?' She but of course said yes. And that has her here. Managing Big Records. But she can still remember the day when she was the coffee girl at Small Records. She had worked her way to the top. That's right worked. Not slept. And she was happy with her life right now. Jake was doing the music thing, and she was managing the music thing. Everything in her life was going great.

But oh how she missed her friends. She missed them all the time. It was hard to just live in a city and only focus on work and your family. Los Angeles wasn't anything like Tree Hill. In fact it was the farthest thing from it.

***************

Haley set the peas down on the table. "Ewww…..Pea's are gross." Haley rolled her eyes. "So how did you do with your song today?" Nathan asked spreading some butter on his dinner roll. "I didn't get much done. I was pretty busy grading papers, then we came up and watched you. So……" "Oh I'm sorry." Nathan said looking at her. "Don't be sorry honey. It's the least of my priorities." "But it should be first. I know what singing means to you." "Yes. But I have a family and a job, I can't just stop everything to do music." Nathan shook his head in agreement.

"Today Uncle Skills taught me this." Jamie held his finger out in the direction of Nathan. "Pull it daddy." Nathan looked at Haley, then they both started laughing. "I haven't got to the funny part yet." Jamie said smiling

***************

**I'm not gonna say I have to have at least ___ amounts of reviews before I add the next chapter, but I still want reviews, cause they tell me what I need to work on and all that so still review. +)**


	2. Coming Home Part I

**A/N: It's boring I do realize that just wait until you get to the bottom, that will explain more.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF ONE TREE HILL NOR IT'S CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THERE RIGHTFUL OWNERS!!**

**Rating: PG. I don't actually even know if should be PG, cause well it's not very teen but oh well.**

***************

"Okay well everything will be fine while your gone. I have all your return flight information stored away safely in your purse. Umm…..you have all my numbers." Millie said with a concerned look on her face. Brooke grabbed Millie by the shoulders and said "Millie. Take a breath hun. It will be okay. I'm just gonna be gone for a week. I'm gonna go see Lucas, and everything will be fine. Just remember to breathe." Millie took a deep breath. "Good." Brooke said smiling.

"This is the last boarding call for flight 103. Last boarding call for flight 103." Brooke looked up at the intercom then at Millie. "It'll be okay." Millie cocked her head to the side "Why do you keep telling me that? I got before we got to the airport. Are you……..oh. Your nervous about seeing Lucas aren't you? Don't worry. It'll be okay. I'm sure." Millie smiled at Brooke. Brooke hugged Millie and boarded the plane.

Since she had said so much time saying good-bye she sat down in the first seat available, which put her next to and overly large man eating a stuffed Subway© sandwich. Brooke smiled a fake smile, and sat down next to him. "Hello." He said with his mouth full. "I'm Matt." Brooke nodded her head with her fake smile "I'm Brooke. Nice to meet you."

***************

Lucas loaded the last dish in the dishwasher. He was quite excited for Brooke to come. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he kept thinking it over and over again.

There was a knock at his door. He went over and answered it. It was Haley. "Hales?" Lucas asked confused "Aren't you suppose to be working?" "Yeah, but I don't know. I need to talk to you." Haley said coming in. "Would you like to come in? Okay good. So how you been? Really that's great. Me I'm good." Lucas said talking to the door space. "Lucas now's not the time." Lucas turned to face Haley. "Haley? What's wrong?" Haley took a deep breathe "I think I'm pregnant."

***************

Jenny jumped up onto the bed. "Morning mommy." Jenny said looking at Peyton. "Morning daddy." Jenny said turning to face Jake. Peyton smiled and started tickling Jenny. "Morning to you too little miss alarm clock." Jake joined in on the tickling. "Stop. Stop. Stop." Jenny said in between giggles.

Peyton and Jake both stopped at looked at the little girl lying in between them, that had started their whole relationship. "Did you forget?" Jenny asked looking at Peyton. Peyton pulled a finger up to her chin and tapped. "Hmm…..hm….Nope. I don't think so. What about you Jake? Did you forget something?" Jake scratched his head "Nope. I didn't forget anything." Jenny gasped "My birthday! It's today. I'm nine years old!" Peyton smiled "Oh yeah that's right." Peyton kissed her on her cheek. "Yep that would be it." Jake said smiling. "You both are silly." Jenny said jumping out of bed. "You need to get out of bed sleepy heads cause today's a big day." Jenny ran out of the room.

Peyton looked over at Jake. "You know I love that little girl even if she is the worst alarm clock I've ever had." "I agree." Peyton and Jake kissed. "NO KISSING!!" Jenny yelled from the living room. Peyton laughed. "I love you." Jake whispered. "I love you too." Peyton whispered back. They kissed again. "I SAID NO KISSING!!" Jenny yelled again. Jake smiled "What are we going to do with her?" Peyton rolled her eyes.

***************

Jamie took the ball and shot it. "Woo-Who!! I MADE IT DADDY!!" "Yes you did." Nathan said smiling. Nathan and Jamie walked inside.

"………_Felling like a guitar that's never played. Will someone strum away?" _"Is that mommy?" Jamie asked. "Yeah. Shh." Nathan said stopping outside the room listening._ "How did we get here? How come there's all this fear? And why can't I just be me. How come everything is always complicated. How come life can't be just like when we dated. Sometimes I just wanna scream, and there you are rescuing me_………Ugh………" Haley said slamming her fingers down on the piano.

Jamie walked in. "Hi mommy." Nathan ducked away. "Oh hey baby." "Is that your new song?" Jamie asked sitting down next to her. "I don't know what that is." "Well it's really good. I like it." "Well thank you honey. But none of it makes sense." "It does to me." Haley smiled and kissed Jamie on his forehead. "Sing me a song mommy." "Which one?" "Umm……..the one about October." "Let Me Fall?" "Yeah that one." "Okay."

Haley placed her hands on the piano and started to play _"It's October again. Leaves are coming down. One more years come and gone and nothing's changed at all. Wasn't I suppose to be the one who sees the things that I've been doing wrong. Let me feel I don't care if I break down. Let me fall even if I hit the ground and if I cry a little die a little at least I know I lived just a little_………_" _Haley continued to sing. Nathan smiled and then slid down the wall, sat and listened.

***************

**I hope you like this chapter, I was just kinda the filler in between important chapter's cause next chapter is going to be off the hiz-house. Hehe that's fun to say hiz-house. Say it hiz-house. See? It's fun. Lol Please Review.**


	3. Coming Home Part II

**A/N: So this is pretty much a better chapter than the last. I want to give a special thanks to othlvr16 for helping me with the Sam/Lucas storyline. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF ONE TREE HILL NOR IT'S CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THERE RIGHTFUL OWNERS!!**

**Rating: PG-13 for mild swearing.**

Brooke walks off the plain and heads for baggage claim. "Why if it isn't the beautiful Brooke Davis." Lucas says smiling at Brooke. Brooke smiles and wraps her arms around him. "Hi Lucas." Brooke lets go. "It's good to see you." She says smiling even bigger.

"You too. Did you bring any bags?" "Just one." "One bag? That's so unlike you." "Well I've change Lucas Scott. I can travel with just one bag." "You stuck another one in that bag and are planning to go shopping aren't you." Brooke scoffs "Maybe."

Lucas chuckles "Oh I missed you." Brooke smiles "I missed you too. Ooo that's my bag." Lucas grabs it off the conveyer belt.

=====Later=====

"This is my house." Lucas says ushering Brooke inside. "Wow. Luke it's really nice. I mean the décor is very elegant, like it had a woman's touch. Who decorated your house?" Brooke says peeping through small eyes. "Haley James Scott." Lucas says chuckling.

"You have to take me to see the Naley clan." "Okay. I can do that. Let me show you to your room." Lucas says leading the way to the guest room.

"This is it. I know it's nothing special. But I hope it will do." Lucas says setting Brooke's bag down on the bed. "Oh don't be silly Lucas it's perfect." Brooke said walking over to her suitcase.

"Well I'll leave you to settle in." Lucas said walking over to the door. "You know Lucas. I'm glad that I came back to visit you. It's reminding me that life doesn't always go so fast like in New York. Thank you Luke. I really appreciate you letting me come to stay with you." "Your welcome Brooke. Anything for you." Lucas said smiley, and left.

***************

There's a knock at Lucas' front door. "Hello?" Lucas says answering his door. "Hey Luke." Samantha says holding two cups of coffee. "Sam." He says hugging her. "It's been a while. I missed ya." He says ushering her in. "I know I'm sorry. But I'm making up for it with coffee." Sam says handing Lucas a coffee. "Well thank you. It makes it better." "Coffee is the band-aid of life." Lucas chuckles.

"Luke? Where's the bathroom." Brooke says walking into the living room. "Oh you have company." "Yeah. Brooke. This is Samantha. Samantha this is my friend Brooke." Samantha looks over at Brooke "hey." Samantha looking back at Lucas. Brooke smiles. "Oh sorry it's down the hall and your last door to the left." "Thanks. It was nice to meet you Samantha." Brooke says walking back down the hall.

Lucas and Samantha sit down on the couch "Who's she?" Samantha says taking a sip of her coffee. "That is Brooke Davis." "Wait. The Brooke Davis? The high school girlfriend clothes designer Brooke Davis?" "Yes. That would be her." "No way. What is she doing here?" "She came to visit. I was wondering if you could take her shopping with you? I mean she's never been to Westerly Florida before, and you've lived here a long time." Lucas says looking over at Samantha "Yeah. I'll take her." Lucas smiles "Thank you Sam, I appreciate it. How's your mom doing?" "Let's not talk about her." Samantha says taking a sip of her coffee.

***************

Jenny is sitting on the floor in her room Peyton walks in and sits down next to her "Did you have a good birthday sweetie?" "Yeah." "Well you don't sound like it." Peyton said trying to find out what was wrong with her. "It was fun. a lot of fun. I got all the stuff I wanted. But dad didn't seem very happy." "Oh honey he was happy. He was just tired." "Are you sure?" "I'm very sure. He's getting ready to have to go to Florida for a concert there, and he's just really tired."

"Can we go?" "Go where?" "Go with daddy to Florida." "I don't know baby. Probably not." "Why mommy? Please I'll be really good." Peyton does a small giggle "Honey it doesn't have anything to do with being good." "What does it have to with?" "Let me talk to daddy and see what he says okay?" "Okay!" Jenny says really excited.

***************

Haley comes out of the bathroom wiping her mouth with a towel "Are you okay?" Nathan ask sitting on the bed. "Nathan." Haley sighs. "What's wrong?" Nathan ask concerned. "I'm pregnant." Nathan doesn't say anything, then he smiles "That's great." Nathan goes over and picks Haley up in a big hug. "Well this is better than last time I told you."

***************

"_Life is not about how many breaths you take, it's about the moments that take your breaths away."_ - Anonymous

**I hope you all enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Almost All Together

**A/N: This is another one of those Filler Chapter In Between Important Ones, I'm gonna call those Fillers, so if at the top it says This is a Filler Chapter, it's a filler chapter in between important ones. There is some important stuff, but this is pretty much just a set-up for the next one, cause the next one is the concert, then the after ness of it.**

**Rating: G - There is one kiss in it, and if that makes something PG, then I'm sorry, but oh well.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL, OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. MADE FOR FUN, NOT PROFIT.**

"Don't you think this top is cute?" Brooke says showing Sam a pink and brown shirt. Sam cocks her head to the side "Well it's not ugly. But I'm not sure if I would wear it." Brooke nods her head. "So how old are you again?" "16." "I remember those days. Some of them were great and others well….not so much." Sam smiles at that "I hear ya."

"So how do you know Lucas?" "That's a long story, but I'll just give you the summary of it….Once upon a time I was a student at Westerly High, I was in the gym one day like I always was after school, Lucas saw me after giving some of the high school team pointers, came and started talking to me, and everyday he did the same thing, and now were friends. The end." Sam says smiling. Brooke giggles. "You know. I have to say your funny." "Thank you. Thank you very much."

Peyton and Jenny walk in. "I already told you yes honey." Brooke turns around. "P. Sawyer?" Peyton looks up from her daughter. "Brooke?" Peyton and Brooke hug. "What are you doing here?" The girls ask at the same time, then both laugh. "You first." Brooke urges. "I'm here on tour with Jake." Brooke's eyes widen "Jake Jagelski?" "Yeah. And this is Jenny." Peyton says looking down at Jenny. Brooke kneels down in front of her "Hi Jenny. I'm your Aunt Brooke." "Hi." Jenny says shyly. Brooke stands back up. "I can't believe it. Your playing house again with Jake." "Is it playing if your married?" Peyton says showing Brooke her ring. "Oh My God." Sam walks up next to Brooke.

"Who's this?" She ask. "Oh Sam. This is my best friend Peyton. Peyton this is Sam." "Nice to meet you." Peyton says smiling. "My turn. What are you doing here?" "Oh I'm staying with Lucas for a week or so. He called me the other night and sounded pretty lonely, so I decided what the hey why not make a Brooke Davis Cheery run." Peyton smiles, then her smile turns serious "How is Lucas?" "Lucas is okay. He's surviving." Brooke says with a half-hearted smile.

"Where's Jake?" Brooke says looking behind Peyton. "Oh he is practicing with everyone he goes on tonight." "Oh really where?" "The Rockin' Hurricane?" Peyton says questioning the name. "Why don't you and Lucas check it out." Peyton says digging in her purse and pulling out some passes. "Sam you can come too. There's plenty of passes." "Thanks, I'll see if I can slip away." Sam says too casually. Brooke grabs the passes.

"It was great to see you Peyton, and I'm sure we'll see you tonight." "Okay." Peyton says smiling. "I'll see you later Jenny." Brooke says waving bye to Jenny. Jenny waves back.

***************

Lucas is typing on his computer Brooke walks in "Wow. Lucas Scott's bedroom. I haven't been in here since well….you know." Lucas smiles "Did you have fun shopping with Sam?" "Yeah. She's an interesting person. She reminds me a little bit of Peyton, and whole lot of me." "I thought so too. Well not really about the Peyton part, but the you part definitely."

"Oh that reminds me. I ran into Peyton at the mall." Lucas's jaw drops "Peyton? Peyton Sawyer?" Brooke looks confused "Do we know another? Anyways, she's married to Jake." "Jake? Jake Jagelski?" Brooke nods her head "Is that all you know how to say first name. First name last name?" Lucas smiles a small smiles.

"She gave me these. She wants me and you to go see Jake play tonight at the……what was it again? The rockin wave or stor….." "The Rockin' Hurricane?" "Yep, that's it, she wants us to come and visit."

"Okay……do you think it'll be weird?" Lucas ask standing up. "Nah……your ex-girlfriend married to your friend in high school. It should be the most comfortable thing you've ever experienced." Brooke says wrapping an arm around Lucas's shoulder. "Let's go see Naley." Lucas smiles and leads the way.

**************

"Jake!" Peyton calls walking into The Rockin' Hurricane. "In here." he says back. Peyton walks up to the stage and watches Jake move something around. "Hey babe." He says not looking at her. "How did you know it was me?" Peyton asked. Jake turned his attention to her "How could I not know it was you?" Jake said grabbing Peyton's hand and helping her on stage. He pressed his lips against hers gently, then rested his forehead against hers "I love you to the moon." he said looking into her eyes "I love you to the moon and back." She said returning the look.

***************

"Oh my god! Brooke!" Haley said hugging her. "What are you doing here?" "I came to see you." "Come in come in." Haley said pulling her in. Brooke and Haley sat on the couch. "Is Nate here?" Lucas asked Haley. "He should be playing video games with Jamie. Will you tell them to come in here?" "Yep." Lucas said walking to the Jamie's room.

"So what are you doing here?" Haley said focusing her attention back on Brooke. "Well I talked to Lucas the other day, and he sounded really bad, so I thought I would come and cheer him up." Haley smiles. Jamie, Nathan, and Lucas all come in.

"Is that Jamie?" Haley nods her head. "Oh my god. He's gotten so big." Jamie goes over to Haley. "Jamie. I would like you to meet your Aunt Brooke." Jamie looks at her "She's pretty. I like her." Jamie takes a step and gives Brooke a big hug. Brooke smiles, and hugs him back.

"Brooke it's good to see you." Nathan says walking over. Brooke stands up and gives him a hug. "Wish I could say the same." Brooke says playfully hitting Nathan in the arm.

"I have an idea, Peyton gave me these all access passes to Jake's concert tonight. Why don't we all go?" Nathan and Haley look at each other. "Wait Jake Jagelski?" Haley ask. "And Peyton Sawyer?" Nathan ask. Brooke smiles "Yeah. Their married, and are raising Jenny." "Wow." Haley says boggled by all the new information. "You guys wanna go?" Nathan and Haley look at each other.

"I would but who's gonna keep Jamie?" "I could see if Sam could do it." Lucas says butting in. "Samantha Walker? The teenager that you hang out with?" Haley ask. "Yeah. She's really mature, and I think she could do it." Nathan and Haley look at each other again. "I think it would be good for us Hales." Haley sighs "Okay why not." "Yippi. It's gonna be great." Brooke says smiling.

"_Imperfection it beauty, and being mad is genius, and it's better to be absolutely ridiculous that absolutely boring." _- Marilyn Monroe

**Please review, and let me know what you think. Thanks. =)**

**Next Time: **

**What happens when everyone comes together? **

"_**It's been forever since we've all been in the same room guys…."**_

**Will some cross lines?**

"_**I love you Lucas, I always have and I always will……" **_

**Will others be mad?**

"_**You said it! Not me…."**_

**Will some become closer?**

"_**Your really funny. Wanna come to this party with me?"**_

**Will a secret be exposed?**

"_**I don't know if I'm ready for this…."**_

**Or will everything be perfectly fine?**

"_**It's good to see everyone again." "Agreed."**_

**Find out next chapter on What Matter's Most.**


	5. The Rockin' Hurricane

**A/N: I think this is one of my longest chapters so far. I'm not sure if this turned out how I really wanted it to, but it's still pretty good. Sorry about how long it took me to post this, I had stupid volleyball practice everyday this week.....Including tomorrow. Urr.....new volleyball coaches suck!!! The Rockin' Hurricane isn't a real place on One Tree Hill nor Westerly Florida. I'm not actually sure if Westerly even exists, but I made it exist so….**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS. ALL RIGHTS TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**Rating: PG. There is a quite a bit of kissing, but nothing real big. There is a kiss on the neck, and a mention of "worth while." *wink wink***

* * *

"Wow! He's really good." Brooke said looking over at Lucas. "Yeah. So was that the last song?" "I think so. You wanna go back?" Brooke ask looking at her pass. "Yeah, let me just grab Nathan and Haley." Brooke nods her head in agreement.

Lucas touches Haley's arm "Hey were gonna go back and see Jake and Peyton. You guys comin'?" "Right behind ya." Haley said pushing Lucas up to Brooke. Brooke smiled and lead the way.

"You guys have passes?" A Brooklyn bodyguard asked. "Yep." Brooke said showing hers to him as the other arrived and did the same thing.

"Haley?" Peyton asked glancing over from her daughter and husband at the people walking into the room. "Peyton!" Haley and Peyton hug. "It's great to see you. I should have known you wouldn't be far from Lucas." Peyton said glancing over at Lucas and giving him a fake smile. Lucas returned the smile.

"Lucas." Jake said hugging him. "You did good out there Jake." "Yeah man, real good." Nathan said hugging Jake. "Thanks guys. So what's it been? 5 years?" "No I think it's seven." Lucas said thinking about it. "Yeah it was around the whole time capsule thing." "Oh yeah like seven years ago." "Yeah." Lucas and Nathan agree, and look at the girls who are finished talking.

"You guys talk way more than us." Brooke said stating the obvious. Jake chuckled "So where do you guys wanna go eat? Or do you wanna just sit here and catch up on good times, and order pizza." "oooo. I vote pizza." Brooke said walking over to the boys circle. "Pizza me." Haley said walking over to Nathan. "Pizza daddy. Pizza." Jenny said running over to Jake. "I'm pizza." Peyton said joining the conversation. "It's pizza then. I'll have Rob call it in."

Everyone sat down on the couch, while Jake talked to Rob, his body guard. "It's been forever since we've all been in the same room guys." Jake said sitting down. "It has." Nathan agreed.

"Why don't we go out to the club. We can wait on the pizza, and dance." Brooke suggested. "That sounds fun." Peyton said agreeing. "Yeah I haven't danced in a while." Haley said smiling and nudging Nathan in the stomach with her elbow. "Okay that's a plan, meet back here in what 30 minutes for pizza?" Jake said looking at everyone. "Sounds good."

"What about me?" Jenny said standing up. "Your gonna have to stay back here with Rob okay?" Jake said looking at her little eyes. "Okay. Oooo maybe he'll play dress-up with me again." Jenny said running out and dragging Rob in. Peyton and Jake laughed.

***************

Lucas and Brooke are at the bar ordering drinks. Lucas looked over at Brooke and smiled. "What?" Brooke said smiling. "Nothing. You just….you look really good tonight." Lucas said grabbing his drink. Brooke smiled and blushed.

"Okay let's dance." She said grabbing him by the hand and pulling him out on the dance floor.

=====A FEW MINUTES LATER=====

"That was fun." Brooke said returning to her bar stool. Lucas sat beside her. "The last time I danced with you like that was at the cabin at the lake." "Oh yeah. Where Naley was once again established." "Yep." Lucas said smiling remembering the good times.

"We were good together weren't we?" Lucas said breaking the moment of silence. "Yeah. We were." Brooke said nodding her head. Lucas sighed "But I kinda screwed that up." Brooke nodded "Yeah. Yeah you did." She said smiling. Lucas sighed "I'm sorry." "Don't be." Brooke said with confidence.

Lucas looked over at Brooke, Brooke looked back at him. They were lost in each other's gaze. They both started leaning in, then they kissed a long passionate kiss. Brooke broke it off "Broo……" Lucas started. "Don't say anything. I love you Lucas, I always have and I always will." Brooke said looking into Lucas's eyes. Lucas smiled and kissed her again.

***************

Nathan and Haley are sitting down at a table looking at each. "What's wrong?" Nathan ask after taking a drink of his beer. Haley sighed "Nothing." She said blowing it off. "What is it?" Nathan said reading through her brush off. "I just……I don't know if I'm ready for this Nathan." Haley said honestly. "Ready for what?" "For another kid Nate." Haley said. Nathan sighed. "Haley, don't worry. You're a great mother to Jamie, you have so much love, why not give that to another kid?" Haley smiled, and a tear rolled down her face. "I love you Nathan." "Always and Forever." He said in reply. Nathan leaned crossed the table and kissed her.

***************

Jake and Peyton are sitting at the bar "I'm glad we got to see everyone." Jake said looking at Peyton. "Yeah. Me too. I would have been mad if you came and I didn't and you saw everyone." Peyton said joking. Peyton and Jake kissed. "I love you." She said. "I love you too."

=====LATER=====

They are all eating pizza. "You know, I think I like pizza." Brooke said eating her third piece. "What do you mean you think?" I mean I never really ate pizza all that much. But now that I am, it's very good." Everyone laughed.

"Okay, I'm ready to go dance again." Haley said dragging Nathan up. "What if I'm not?" Nathan said looking at Haley. "You are." Haley said leaving the room. Nathan followed.

"Me too." Brooke said looking at Lucas. "Okay, let me eat my last piece and I'll meet you out there." "Fine." Brooke said standing up and leaving.

"You wanna go Peyton?" Jake said standing up dusting off his clothes. "Yeah, I'm gonna say good night to Jenny, then I'll be out there." "Okay." Jake said leaving.

Lucas looked over at Peyton. "How have you been?" He asked coldly. "Never better." She said lying. "Good." "You?" She asked. "Great." He said smiling. Peyton smiled back.

"Let's stop this." Lucas said sighing and sitting back in his seat. "Stop what?" Peyton asked dumbly. "The whole fake whatever thing." "I'm not being fake Lucas. This is me." "Okay whatever you say." Lucas said not buying it.

"And you don't get to be the one who comes in here being all pissed off. If anyone should be pissed it should be me." "And why is that?" He asked getting angry. "Cause you're the one who said you couldn't do a long distance relationship not me!" Lucas sat there and didn't say anything. "You said it, not me." "I heard you the first time Peyton." Lucas said getting up.

"And you know what I couldn't do a long distance relationship." "Why are you telling me this?" Peyton asked "I already know." "Because that means friendship too." Lucas said storming out. Peyton sighed.

***************

Brooke is talking to Nathan and Haley. Lucas goes over and whispers in her ear "Let's go." Brooke looks at him. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Lucas leaves the club.

"What was that all about?" Haley said watching him leave. "I don't know, but he's not happy about something." "Well since you guys are going, we better too, so we get Jamie." Brooke looked at Haley who looked like she desperately wanted to stay

"Oh don't be silly. I'll pay Sam and have her go home, and Jamie can stay with me and Lucas." "Are you sure?" Haley said with a glee in her eye. "Of course. Go have fun." Haley smiled and hugged Brooke. "Thank you." Brooke nodded and left.

***************

Sam was sitting on the couch watching TV. Jamie was asleep in Brooke's bed when they got home. Lucas went straight to his bedroom. Brooke sighed and shut the door "Hey Sam." Sam stood up and turned the TV off. "Hey." "Did everything go okay?" "Yeah, Jamie is a riot." Sam said giggling. "He is quite a road trip." Brooke said and laughed a small laugh

"Well Haley and Nathan are still there, so I told them I'd pay you and you could go home." Brooke said digging in her purse. "Oh. It's okay I had fun, you don't need to pay." "Oh, yes I do." "Seriously Brooke, it's cool." Sam said grabbing her jacket. Brooke pulled out a 20 and handed it to Sam. "Take it, or I'll scream." Brooke said smiling. "You'll scream? You look like a person with a high pitched voice maybe that's not a good thing." Sam said taking the money. "Good. I'm glad you took it." Brooke said setting her stuff on the couch.

"Your really funny. I know of this party going on tonight, you wanna come?" Sam said looking at Brooke. Brooke smiled "I would, but who's gonna watch Jamie?" "Lucas of course." Sam said rolling her eyes. "We can't just dump Jamie on him can we?" "Well he did the same to me." "Okay, I'll go see what he says." Brooke says walking to Lucas's room.

Brooke knocks on the door. "Come in." Lucas says dully. Brooke walks in "Hey Broody." She says coming over and sitting on his lap. "You know I don't think I've been called Broody since…" "Since I called it to you in high school?" Brooke asked. "That would be it." Lucas said smiling and kissing Brooke.

"I was wondering if you would mind watching Jamie while Sam and I go out?" Lucas looks at Brooke. "What's in it for me?" Brooke kinks her eyebrow then leans over to his ear "I'll make it worth your while, when I get home." Brooke kisses his neck. Lucas smiles "Okay, I'll see you when you get back." "Okay Brooke said smiling." Lucas kissed her, and she went to the door.

"I've always loved you too Pretty Girl, and I always will." Brooke turned around and smiled and left. Oh how she missed the name Pretty Girl, it made her feel whole again.

"Okay let's go." Brooke said grabbing her purse and leaving with Sam.

* * *

"_God gave us two ears to hear. Two eyes to see. Two hands two hold. But why did God only give us one heart? Cause he wants us to find the other one." _- Anonymous

**Please review, and let me know what ya think. Thanks. =)**

* * *

**Next Chapter On What Matter's Most:  
****  
****Now that someone has everything they could ever wish for, how can they let it go?  
**"_**I have to. I'm sorry. I don't want to. I want to stay here with you, I love you. But I have too."  
**_**Could someone who is in love make a split decision?  
**"_**I'm with you a 100%. Don't think anything other than that. If this is what you wanna do, then I'll do it with you. I'll leave everything for you."  
**_**When someone decides that the life they had been living isn't what they wanted what will they do?  
**"_**I think……I think I want to move."  
**_**And will it go over okay?  
**"_**Are you……"**_**Find out next chapter on What Matter's Most.**


	6. Goodbye Doesn't Always Mean Forever

**A/N: There is no Jeyton in this chapter. I'm sorry. It's mostly a Brucas chapter with a little bit of Naley. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL NOR IT'S CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**Rating: PG - For mild swearing.**

* * *

Brooke opens her eyes and finds Lucas's arm around her. She smiles remembering how it use to feel. Lucas wakes up and moves his arm. Brooke turns over to face him. "Morning Pretty Girl." Lucas said kissing her on her forehead. "Morning." "Did you sleep good?" He asked. "Yeah." She said smiling. "Good. And the party?" "It was fun. It reminded me of how we were in high school. Crazy." Lucas chuckled.

Brooke's phone rings. She picks it up, and looks at the caller ID. "Yes Millie……what now?……Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can……Bye." Brooke hung up the phone and looked over at Lucas. "That was Millicent my assistant. She said there's some sort of 'fashion disaster' at the store, and I need to get back." Lucas eyes went blank. "Do you have to go? We just got everything started." Lucas said trying to convince her to stay. "I have to. I'm sorry. I don't want to. I want to stay here with you, I love you. But I have too." Lucas sighed and kissed her passionately.

Haley and Nathan open Lucas's door. "Oh…..Sorry." Haley said seeing Lucas and Brooke laying in bed kissing. Nathan shut the door. "Oh my god." Brooke said covering her head with Lucas's comforter, Lucas joined her underneath it "When did you become so modest?" Lucas said teasing her. Brooke smiled and playfully hit him in the chest.

Lucas and Brooke walk out in the hall where Nathan, Haley, and Jamie are all talking. "You two getting all close and personal in there." Haley said teasing them. "Way to go man." Nathan said high-fiving Lucas. "Yeah Uncle Lucas, she's very pretty." Brooke smiled "Guys. I'm right here. Let's start talking like it." Brooke said smiling.

"I just wanted to pay you back for paying Sam." Haley said shoveling through her purse. "Oh don't be silly. It was nothing. I was happy to do it." "Are you sure?" Haley asked. "Oh yeah. I'd do anything for this little guy." Brooke said ruffling Jamie's hair. "Thanks Brooke." Haley said smiling. "Well we gotta be going. We'll catch ya later."

"Um….wait I don't know if you'll catch me later." Brooke said stopping Haley. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I gotta go back to New York." Haley looked at Lucas who looked away. "Oh." Haley said drastically. She hugged Brooke "Well you make sure you come back and visit. We love you a lot. Okay?" Brooke smiled "Okay."

Nathan gave her a one armed hug "You just got here and are leaving again. What the hell?" Brooke smiled. "I'll miss you too Nate."

Brooke kneeled down to Jamie. "I'm gonna miss you a lot okay Jamie? I'll come back and visit. I promise." Brooke said hoping Jamie would understand. Jamie started to cry "I love you Aunt Brooke. I don't want you to leave." Jamie said wrapping his arms around Brooke, she started to cry too. "I don't want to leave. I'll come back though okay?" Brooke picked him up and handed him over to Nathan.

The three walked over to the door, as Brooke and Lucas stood watching them. "Bye Aunt Brooke. Come back soon." Jamie said still crying.

Brooke leaned into Lucas's shoulder and cried. Lucas put one hand on her back, and on her head. "It'll be okay Brooke."

=====Later=====

Sam walked in "Hey Brooke." She said happily sitting next to her on the couch. "Hey." Brooke said sadly. "Well God. What happened to you?" "I'm leaving." Brooke said looking at Sam. "Leaving where?" "Back to New York." Sam turned her attention to the TV. "Sam. Don't do that." "Do what? Get pissed that your leaving? Well I'm sorry I am." Brooke sighed. "I'll come back. I swear. And we'll go to another party." Brooke said trying to gain Sam's attention back. "Whatever." Sam said getting up. "Sam. You are have been a great friend to me since I got here. I don't want to leave. I told that Lucas too. But I have to. I'll come back. I promise. But don't let me leave with you mad at me."

Sam sighed. "Your really hard to stay mad at you know that right?" Sam said smiling. Brooke smiled and hugged her "Good."

***************

Nathan and Haley are sitting on the couch watching TV. Nathan puts his hand on Haley's leg. Haley turns to look at him. "What's wrong?" She asked sensing something was wrong. "I think……I think I want to move." Nathan said turning the TV off. "Are you serious?" Haley asked. "Yeah. I miss Tree Hill." "So do I honey. But that doesn't mean we can just leave everything behind that we have going here."

***************

"I'll call you when I land." Brooke said dreading the elevator she was about to get in. "Okay." Brooke hugged Lucas tight "I love you." She said starting to cry. "I love you too Pretty Girl." Brooke broke away. "And don't cry. Your too beautiful to cry." Lucas said wiping a few tears. Brooke smiled a sad smile and climbed into the elevator. She waved by.

Lucas walked back past the ticket counter. He got a brilliant idea. He was going with her. He went over to the ticket counter. "I need one ticket for the next flight leaving to New York." "Okay."

=====A FEW MINUTES LATER=====

Lucas runs to the gate. "I'm here." "Oh your close. Go." The lady said as Lucas ran to the plane. He started checking aisles. He couldn't find Brooke anywhere. He finally got to the seats behind the wings. Brooke was there crying. Lucas smiled and sat down next to her.

"Is this seat taken?" Lucas asked. "No." Brooke said not paying attention. Lucas grabbed Brooke's chin and turned her attention to him. He pressed his lips against hers. "Lucas!? What are you doing here?" "I'm with you a 100%. Don't think anything other than that. If this is what you wanna do, then I'll do it with you. I'll leave everything for you." Brooke smiled and kissed him back.

* * *

"_You just have to go after what you want an if it doesn't want you back, then so be it. It doesn't deserve you anyways." _- Nicole Richie

**Please review, and let me know what you think. Thanks. =)**

* * *

**Next Chapter On What Matter's Most:**

**What Will Be Their Final Decision:  
**"_**What do you think? Should we…."  
**_**Will They Return:  
**"_**I think we should go back……"  
**_**Will Someone Move In:  
**"_**We would like you to move in with us…"  
**_**Will Someone Move Out:  
**"_**I think it's time for you to go…"**_

**Find out next time on What Matter's Most.**


	7. Farewell My Love Part I

**A/N: I'm SOOOOO sorry about how long it has taken me to get a new chapter up. I'm really sorry. From now on though, I'll try and have a new chapter up every Monday. I'm not promising, but I'm really going to try. Sorry. This is kinda just a filler chapter, so just bare with me. Please read, review, and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL NOR IT'S CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**Rating: G**

* * *

Brooke turned over in her bed to find that Lucas was gone. She sat up, and Lucas came through the door with a tray of food. "Good morning pretty girl." He said as he sat down next to her. Brooke smiles and leans over and kisses Lucas. "What was that for?" He asked. "It was just to remind you how much you mean to me." Lucas smiled, and kissed Brooke back.

Brooke's phone vibrated. "Oh that's work." Brooke looks at the freshly made breakfast sitting on the tray. "Go. Duty calls." Lucas said understandably. Brooke smiled, and jumped out of bed.

Lucas watched her zoom around her room looking for something to wear. He smiled at this, remembering how she use to do that in high school.

*******************

Haley sat down next to Nathan at the breakfast table. "Is Jamie off to school?" Nathan said looking at Haley. "Yeah. I better be going too." Nathan shook his head in agreement.

"Look Haley……about that moving thing……" Haley interrupted him "What do you think? Should we?" Nathan looked surprised by Haley's intake. "I think we should." Haley smiled. "Me too."

Nathan smiled and leaned over and kissed Haley, her phone started ringing, she looked at the caller ID. "Gotta go. Love you." "Love you too." Nathan said as he watched his wife grab her things and leave. He smiled as it reminded him of how she use to be for school in the morning.

********************

Peyton watched Jake pour the milk into his coffee ever so carefully. She smiled as he joined her on the couch. "Well that was fun." She said snuggling up next to him. "It was. I'm glad we got to see everyone again." Jake said wrapping an arm around her. Peyton sighed "Maybe……we could…move there?" She said questioning her own self. Jake didn't say anything. Peyton sat there listening to him breathing. "Neverm……" Peyton started out but was interrupted by Jake. "I think that's a great idea Peyt, but we have everything in L.A. we can't just pack up and move." Peyton didn't say anything, she just nods her head in agreement, as she understands, but wishes it wasn't that way.

=====That Night=====

********************

Brooke and Lucas are sitting at the dinner table. Lucas looks at Brooke. "What's wrong?" He ask. "I just. Do you think we should go back? I mean back to Westerly?" Lucas sighs. "I don't know Brooke. I mean my whole life is there, but yours is here, and I couldn't ask you to give it up." Brooke nods "And I shouldn't have asked you to give yours up." "You didn't. I did it all my own." "Then I'm gonna do it all on my own too. Were going back! And I can start a Clothes' Over Bro's there!" Lucas smiles. "You really want to do this?" "Of course."

Lucas smiles, and kisses Brooke. "How did I get so lucky?" he asked looking at Brooke. "I don't know. Maybe your just having a good month." Brooke giggles, and kisses Lucas.

* * *

_Love is just something you can't explain, like the look of a rose, the smell of rain, the taste of water, or the feeling of forever. _- Annonymous

**Please review, and let me know what you think. Thanks. =)**

**Next Chapter On What Matter's Most:  
****How Will They Break The News To The Ones The Love:  
**"_**Guys…we have something to tell you."  
**_**Will Their Minds Have Changed:  
**"_**This was one of the reasons I wanted to come back here."  
**_**Will She Turn To Them For Help…Or Someone Else?  
****Find out next time on What Matter's Most.**


	8. Farewell My Love Part II

A/N: Sorry about the wait again. If you guys come after me with you know pitchforks and stuff, I would blame you… Alright this is a important filler. I know how could something important be classified as a filler. I don't know. Don't ask me. It's got some important build up stuff, if you get what I'm saying. If you have any questions just ask. Please read, review, and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ONE TREE HILL NOR IT'S CHARACTERS ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.

Rating: G

* * *

Nathan set the last box in the moving van. "That's all." He said closing it up.

Lucas looked at Brooke who was staring at her now empty apartment. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You sure you want to do this?" Brooke nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure." She turned around and laid her head again Lucas's chest.

Nathan walked back in. "Brooke?" Brooke let go and walked over to Nathan. "Yeah?" "That was the last box. I gave the moving van guy or whatever directions to Lucas's house." Brooke smiled "Okay thanks."

Nathan sighs. Lucas looks at him suspiciously. "What's going on Nate?" Lucas ask seriously. "Nothing." Nathan says pushing it away. "Tell me." Nathan looks around…… "Guys….I have something to tell you." Lucas looks at Brooke. "Haley, and I……were moving." "What?!!" Lucas asks surprised. "Were moving back to Tree Hill."

Brooke's jaw drops. "I move to Westerly to be closer to you and Tutor Wife, and you guys move away. Man I feel loved." Nathan smiles at Brooke's take on it.

"Lucas……say something." Lucas takes a deep breath before he speaks. "I….y……We moved to Westerly together. To pursue our basketball dreams……you going back to Tree Hill…that's gonna ya know throw that off a little."

"Okay that's where we need to talk…Haley and I talked about it a little, and we think you and Brooke should move to Tree Hill with us." Nathan says looking at the couple. Lucas looks at Brooke then back at Nathan. "Your mom doesn't live in her house, she's in New Zealand with Andy and Lily, you would only have to ask, and I'm sure you could live there. I know you could get a coaching job at Tree Hill High. It's not like Whitey's coaching…Brooke you could look for a place to set up shop there…It's just a thought. You know think about it."

Lucas looks at Brooke "You want to?" Brooke smiles "I don't care. As long as I'm with you. I don't care." Lucas smiles. "Nathan. You got a way with words."

Nathan smiles "Good. I'm glad I do, cause I told Brooke's moving van to go to Karen's house." Brooke smiles and playfully hits Nathan in the arm.

***************

FEW DAYS LATER

***************

=====NIGHT TIME=====

Brooke and Lucas are sitting on the floor of Lucas's house. Brooke looks around "You know, I think I like your house better with furniture." Lucas smiles "Me too." There's a knock at the door. Lucas looks at Brooke confused "Who's that?" "I don't know…I'm not a gypsy…" Lucas rolls his eyes and answers the door. It's Sam……She has a backpack on her back. "Sam?!………What are you doing here?" Sam's cheeks reveal that she has been crying. Brooke gets up and walks behind Lucas. "Sam?" "Umm…… my mom. She kicked me out, and told me to never come back. I need a place to stay." "Well you can stay here." Brooke said ushering her inside. "I know you guys are moving, and your leaving tomorrow, but you're the only people I knew who to turn too." Brooke smiles a sad smile "Well were glad you did. Aren't we Lucas?" Lucas nods his head "Yes. We are." "We don't have any beds, but we have bedrooms……take your pick." Sam fakes a smile. "Thank you." Sam leaves Brooke and Lucas and goes into the spare bedroom, and shuts the door.

Brooke and Lucas sit back down on the floor. "What is she gonna do once we leave?….tomorrow?" Brooke takes a deep breath… "I don't know… we can't leave her here alone, but maybe she could……come with us?" Lucas looks at Brooke concerned. "Brooke how? We aren't her legal guardians, it would be like kidnapping." "It wouldn't be, if she wanted to go." "So your gonna make her want to go?" "Well I don't know, you just confused me, but I'm gonna try and talk her into it. I think it would be the best thing for her." Lucas rolls his eyes. "I just said that." "I said you had confused me." Lucas smiles and leans over and kisses Brooke. "I love you Pretty Girl." "I love you too Boyfriend." Brooke kisses Lucas.

**

* * *

**

_"Sometimes all you need is a broken heart to realize that something even better is right in front of our eyes, just waiting to be found." - Anonymous_

**Please review, and let me know what you think. Thanks. =)  
****Next Chapter on What Matter's Most:  
****Will they all be welcomed back with opened arms?  
**"_**Oh my god. Your back…?!"  
**_**Or closed doors?  
**"_**Oh…." **_**They shut the door.  
****Will people from the past determine their futures?**

**Find out next time on What Matter's Most.**


End file.
